No quiero vivir otra vida sin tí
by peca-chan
Summary: No quiero alejarme de tí nuevamente...cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela no debes dejarla ir, porque junto con ella pierdes la mitad de tu ser...InuxKag...


**No quiero vivir otra vida sin tí**

Está demás decir que los personajes no me pertencen ya que son propiedad de nuestra admirada Rumiko, esta es una historia que habla sobre el amor a través del tiempo,espero que les guste.

**Cap 1**

**El gran cambio**

Se desperezó al sentir los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas de su habitación.

Hubiera querido permanecer un rato en cama pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, hoy debía viajar rumbo a Osaka…así se lo había pedido su mejor amigo, era un asunto importante se lo había dicho por teléfono, y aunque en un primer momento el se había negado por cuestiones de trabajo, al final había aceptado viajar allá…su amigo merecía todo su apoyo para lo que fuese que iba a hacer…así como lo apoyó a él tantas veces.

Se preparaba a salir de la cama cuando una suave mano le tomó el brazo, él volteó a ver a la muchacha que pensaba que aún dormía apaciblemente a su lado…La piel blanca como la porcelana, suave al tacto, el cuerpo bien delineado, los labios rojos, el cabello brillante y negro como la noche y los ojos oscuros, _era perfecta_ – pensaba – _perfecta para él_.

-Inuyasha…tan temprano piensas dejarme sola? – preguntó con el rostro de una niña a la que sus padres dejan en su primer día en el Zinder.

-Amor, no esperaba que despertaras tan pronto – le dió un suave beso – Quisiera no marcharme, pero como te expliqué ayer, debo viajar a Osaka para encontrarme con Miroku…y si no voy…él jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Prefieres a tu amigo antes que a mí? – su voz esta vez sonó como la de una pequeña niña majadera.

-Por favor Kikyo...se lo debo a Miroku…además volveré en una semana…y si puedes conseguir el permiso en tu trabajo puedes alcanzarme allá – la tomó del mentón mostrándole una sonrisa – Lo que mas me gusta es estar contigo – luego de eso la besó.

Se levantó de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño donde se daría una ducha antes de partir. Era alto y el porte atlético encajaba perfecto con su andar casi felino, su cabello negro y largo con la piel casi bronceada iba en perfecta armonía con sus ojos de un extraño color ambar…no por gusto era considerado uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Tokio, y aunque había tenido muchas aventuras, desde que conoció a Kykio había decidido que tomaría esta relación muy en serio.

-Bueno ya están llamando para abordar, nos veremos en una semana - se acercó a ella dándole en un beso en la frente, la miró a los ojos con ternura y tomó su equipaje. No caminó mucho cuando sintió unos brazos que se entrelazaron a su pecho volteó para mirarla nuevamente y esta se abalanzó a sus labios brindándole un apasionado beso.

-Regresa pronto…me voy a sentir muy sola sin ti…

-En una semana Kikyo

-esperaré a que me llames todas las noches…adiós – otro beso selló aquella despedida.

Ella vio como pasaba los controles del aeropuerto de Tokio, y pudo ver como este abordaba. Se quedó allí hasta que vio como despegaba por fin el avión se dirigió hacia la salida con una sonrisa en los labios – _Una semana sin ti._

No tardó mucho en que su vuelo llegara a Osaka, vio desde lejos como un joven alto, de porte atlético, cabello negro y ojos azules le hacía señas, se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta él y le tendió la mano, que este ignoró para abrazarlo – Miroku no haz cambiado nada – dijo sonriendo.

Tú tampoco haz cambiado nada Inuyasha, aunque me costó convencerte de que vinieras…pero bueno ya estás aquí así que…cuéntame… ¿cómo te ha ido en estos 2 años que no nos hemos visto?

Mejor sería que me cuentes que es aquello tan importante por lo que me haz hecho venir…no…te pasa nada malo ¿verdad?

Jajajajaja – su estruendosa sonrisa se hizo sentir por todo el lugar – claro que no amigo, pero vamos te llevó a mi casa te quedarás durante esta semana, te he preparado una habitación – miró como Inuyasha lo miraba serio esperando a que contestara sus dudas – vamos te cuento todo por el camino.

Un carro los esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto donde Miroku le hizo una seña a su chofer para que este subiera el equipaje, luego abrió la puerta y ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera para conversar.

-Bueno Inuyasha, te traje aquí porque sé que la empresa de la que eras socio no ha ido muy bien en estos últimos meses – miró de reojo a su amigo que se mostraba como si eso no le importara – he empezado a trabajar como asesor de la empresa Shikón, una empresa que se dedica al rubro de tu empresa…

-Te refieres a que fabrican joyas también… ¿no? – dijo con desgano.

-No sólo eso Inuyasha, las joyerías Shikón tiene sucursales en casi todo Japón…y piensan abrir una nueva sucursal en Tokio…

-Y por qué crees que me importaría saber sobre esta "joyería" si a la larga se convertiría en la competencia de las joyerías Taisho.

-Cómo te dije desde un principio, yo soy asesor de las empresas Shikón…supe que tu hermano Sesshomaru se había encargado de quitarte casi todos los privilegios que tenías como socio y que ahora sólo eres un empleado mas … sé que eso debe desagradarte mucho y por lo mismo te traje hasta aquí para hacerte una proposición…

-feh!...dilo de una vez Miroku, no le des tantas vueltas – dijo impaciente.

-Bueno… - titubeó, ya que conocía el carácter de su amigo – lo que quería proponerte es que fueras el gerente de la joyerías Shikón en Tokio…podrías encargarte de todos los asuntos desde Tokio, pero claro también tendrías que venir de vez en cuando a Osaka, donde esta la principal.

Inuyasha lo meditó por largos minutos. No era una mala propuesta la que le hacía su amigo, claro que no ya que tendría un cargo más importante del que tenía en la empresa Taisho, pero lo que mas le gustaba de esa propuesta era la oportunidad que tendría de vengarse de su hermano Sesshomaru quien le había arrebatado sus acciones…todo por que tontamente se dejó engañar, no quiso desconfiar de su propia sangre y accedió a firmar unos papeles que este le había dado con engaños…tonto…se sintió un completo tonto, y juró que tarde o temprano se vengaría de la traición de su frío hermano…ya ahora, gracias a su amigo, la oportunidad de desquitarse le llegaba sin que le costara algo…no estaba mal…no, esa sería su venganza, porque aunque a Sesshomaru le importaría muy poco el que trabajara la competencia, lo que realmente le molestaría es que el se llevara a sus clientes asiduos, y era lo mas justo, ya que esos clientes fueron captados por Inuyasha.

-No tienes que responder ahora Inuyasha – le dijo Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos – tengo toda esta semana para convencerte. He pensado llevarte junto conmigo a las oficinas para que desde ahí puedas ver como es el trabajo y conozcas al dueño, luego…sólo debes decidirte.

-Bueno Miroku, no me parece una mala idea, te acompañaré.

Ambos se tomaron las manos como sellando un trato. Miroku estaba casi convencido de que Inuyasha accedería, lo conocía demasiado, sabía que después de lo que Sesshomaru había hecho no tendría dudas en hacer algo que lo molestara en demasía. Además para Miroku, un cargo como ese merecía ser para una persona apta y de gran confianza…si no había duda de que ese puesto le quedaría perfecto a Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Miroku e Inuyasha iban en auto rumbo a las oficinas, no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que la casa donde vivía Miroku quedaba a 20 minutos de la empresa Shikón.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de mas de 10 pisos, el edificio parecía hecho de puras ventanas todas oscuras por las cuales se reflejaba todo lo que había a su alrededor. Bajaron del auto y Miroku entregó las llaves a un joven uniformado que era encargado de estacionar los autos a los altos cargos, cruzaron la puerta y llegaron al lobby. Inuyasha se sorprendió de ver aquel lugar tan finamente decorado. Del techo colgaban hermosas arañas de Cristal tallado y Bronce, el piso brillaba de impecable, tanto que parecía un espejo, y la gente que ahí atendía se encontraba debidamente uniformada y recibían a quienes entraban con una amable sonrisa. Se acercaron rápidamente a la recepción donde una muchacha de unos 24 años, de ojos marrones, cabello del mismo color sujetado en un moño, piel blanca con unas graciosas pecas que adornaban su rostro les sonrió amablemente.

Buenos días señor Miroku ¿desea un pase para su acompañante?

Buenos días Sanguito – su tono era bastante meloso – ya te he dicho que no me llames señor, suficiente con que tus labios pronuncien mi nombre como para sentirme importante.

La muchacha enrojeció ante el comentario e Inuyasha sonrió al escuchar aquello de su amigo…realmente no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho que trataba de conquistar a cuanta chica se le cruzaba por el camino.

Se...se...ñor – titubeó ante el comentario - ¿desea que le de un pase?

Claro Sanguito – dijo embobado con la belleza de quien le hablaba – Este es Inuyasha Taisho, y posiblemente muy pronto lo veas mas seguido por aquí ya que muy pronto pasará a ser parte de esta empresa.

Sango tomó un pase que luego entregó a Inuyasha – Bienvenido a empresas Shikón – le dijo amablemente – espero que sea de su agrado.

Sango, con una mujer tan bella como tú nadie dudaría en trabajar aquí – dijo Miroku tomando sus manos.

Pronto su agarre fue interrumpido por un leve tirón que le dio su amigo.

Gracias Sango – dijo Inuyasha – vamos Miroku…tú no cambias ¿verdad? – le dijo a su amigo casi en un murmullo.

Ambos subieron al ascensor hasta el piso 8, donde se encontraban la oficina de Miroku, al llegar ahí se encontraron con el que parecía ser el asistente del dueño de la empresa, un joven alto y delgado de nombre Houyo.

Buenos días Miroku – saludo estirando la mano.

Buenos días Houyo, este es mi amigo Inuyasha, del que te hablé para el puesto – dijo a modo de presentación.

Buenos días – saludaron ambos.

Miroku, he venido a tu oficina a informarte que en 15 minutos se llevará a cabo una reunión con el señor Takeshi, si deseas puede ir tu amigo, claro, si es de tu entera confianza….

Claro que irá…que mejor oportunidad para conocer al señor Takeshi que en una reunión de trabajo – sonrió.

Bueno sé puntual…sabes que al señor Takeshi le gusta mucho la puntualidad, es un hombre tan ocupado que tan rápido como llega también se va.

No te preocupes Houyo, voy subiendo a su oficina ahora mismo con Inuyasha.

Los tres se despidieron. Inuyasha y Miroku subieron nuevamente al ascensor. Al llegar al piso diez la puerta del ascensor se abrió, lo primero que vieron fue la sala de conferencias elegante y sobria, con sillones de cuero negro y una gran mesa de cristal al medio, en el sillón principal de la sala se encontraba sentado un joven de unos 28 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tenía porte atlético y la piel bronceada. Al verlo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos.

Miroku, veo que ahora si llegaste puntual a la reunión.

Miroku sonrió algo avergonzado ante el comentario y saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Kouga, este es Inuyasha Taisho, es de quien te hablé para cubrir el cargo de gerente…Inuyasha, el es Kouga Takeshi, dueño de las empresas Shikón.

Kouga extendió su mano a forma de saludo e Inuyasha le correspondió. Inuyasha estaba lago sorprendido, ya que el imaginaba como dueño a un hombre mayor…un joven con una empresa tan grande…nunca lo había pensado…quizá habría heredado aquella empresa…y de seguro no tendría un hermano como Sesshomaru que le quitara derecho a todo, pensó.

-No me digas que eres de los Taisho dueños de la joyería – preguntó rápidamente Kouga.

-Sí – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir secamente.

-Bueno…Miroku ya me habló de tu posición frente a tu empresa familiar y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en trabajar contigo, si es que así lo deseas…pero tengo que advertirte que detesto que alguien me traicione…

-…No tiene que decirlo, yo no pienso trabajar mas para la empresa Taisho, y tenga por seguro que de trabajar para su empresa usted no tendría nada de que molestarse, por el contrario, traería conmigo mi cartera de clientes – contestó Inuyasha muy seguro.

Luego de mirarlo detenidamente Kouga asintió y le indicó un sitio en la mesa – Bienvenido Inuyasha – Sabía que no lo traicionaría…no después de lo que Sesshomaru le había hecho, además si le ofrecía llevar su cartera de clientes sería mas que beneficioso, la nueva joyería en Tokio se impondría por encima de "Joyerías Taisho" que tantos años tenían ahí y que sabía que serían una empresa difícil de derrotar en ventas.

La reunión empezó y se hablaron de las nuevas sucursales que se abrirían durante el año, una de ellas en Tokio , que sería abierta a mas tardar en 2 semanas y de la que se encargaría Inuyasha Taisho, quien fue presentado frente a todos los inversionistas que se hallaban presentes en la reunión.

-Para terminar esta reunión - dijo Kouga sacando de un sobre grande de su portafolio – Quiero extenderles estas invitaciones para la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en mi residencia por motivo de la expansión de "Shikón", espero no falten ya que ahí también se encontraran nuestros más importantes compradores – Kouga entregó a cada uno una invitación –…bueno…con esto hemos terminado esta reunión.

Todos se despidieron con una pequeña reverencia de Kouga y cuando Inuyasha se acercó este le tendió la mano – Inuyasha espero verte ahí, supongo que no será ninguna molestia el que Miroku te lleve, Miroku, confió en que podrás explicarle a Inuyasha durante su estadía todo lo que debe saber de su cargo…los veo en la fiesta – diciendo esto se retiró rápidamente de ahí.

Bueno Inuyasha vamos a mi oficina, tengo que entregarte algunos papeles – Inuyasha siguió a su amigo. Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilamente e Inuyasha aprendió rápidamente la manera de trabajar de esa empresa.

Miroku se sentía satisfecho con su amigo…sabía que aquel puesto era idóneo para él y no se había equivocado, ya que este había puesto real empeño en aprender todo acerca de su puesto y las obligaciones que aquel cargo conllevaba.

Inuyasha no había dejado de llamar durante esos días a Kikyo, con la que conversaba muy poco ya que esta siempre decía estar muy cansada con su trabajo como modelo de una prestigiosa casa de alta costura. Aquel día él le había comentado de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la residencia del señor Takeshi con lo que Kikyo se había sentido mas que interesada, pero q la que no iba a poder asistir, según ella por las múltiples ocupaciones que ese día tendría, cosa que realmente no era cierto.

-Lamento no poder ir querido, pero justo hoy es la prueba de los vestidos que luciré en la semana de la moda en Tokio – dijo en un tono meloso en demasía.

- Me hubiera encantado que vinieras, todas las mujeres en la fiesta se hubieran puesto celosas con tu belleza

-Lo sé amor, pero te lo compensaré cuando vuelvas…

-Kikyo…quería decirte…

-Lo siento amor debo colgar, ya vinieron a recojerme…hablamos luego…

Lo último que Inuyasha escuchó fue un sonoro beso y luego como el teléfono al otro lado era colgado – Adiós Kikyo – dijo algo meláncolico, aunque no le extrañaba para nada el comportamiento de su "novia" ya que desde que la conocía era algo "fría" con él.

-Ya terminaste de hablar con ese idiota – dijo una voz varonil cerca al oído de kikyo que le hizo estremecerse por completo.

-Claro que si, quería que vaya hasta Osaka para acompañarlo a una fiesta de la empresa "Shikón" y… - el hombre la besó sin esperar a que esta terminara de contarle lo que había conversado con su "novio", le arrancó la ropa como si no les quedara mas tiempo y con un moviemiento casi felino la colocó en la cama – eres insaciable…Sesshomaru… - después de eso lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron los jadeos de ambos.

Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron a la entrada de la lujosa residencia de Kouga elegantemente vestidos,era una enorme mansión, con un jardín esmeradamente cuidado y donde se podían oler, por sobre todo los hermosos jazmines que ahí crecían.

-Vamos amigo anímate, si Kikyo no quiso acompañarte la preocupada debería ser ella, a todas las fiestas de la empresa a las que he asistido siempre he visto mujeres muy hermosas…

¿Mas hermosas qué Sango? – dijo Inuyasha esperando con una sonrisa la respuesta de su mujeriego amigo.

Aunque lo dudes amigo, para mí no hay mujer mas bella que mi "Sanguito"

Jajajaja – Inuyasha rió de buena gana – vaya creo que sí haz cambiado.

Bueno…no hay mas bellas que ella pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda llevarme a una a casa – dijo con picardía – cosa que tú deberías tratar de hacer.

Me equivoqué Miroku, no haz cambiado nada…

Ambos rieron y entraron al gran salón de aquella mansión donde se escuchaba una melodiosa música, tocada por una orquesta en vivo.El salón era aún mas lujoso que la empresa misma…cosa que Inuyasha creía imposible.

Podía ver parejas bailando al centro del salón y otras personas, todos elegantemente vestidos conversando sobre negocios y otras frivolidades, cosa que él siempre había odiado a pesar de ser de clase social alta. Vió como Miroku sin perder tiempo bailaba con una bella joven muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca pensó, pero, así era su amigo, la muchacha se sonrojó ante un comentario que este le hizo…no había duda que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo.

De pronto sus ojos inevitablemente se clavaron en una figura en el balcón de aquel enorme salón, una hermosa figura, una joven de unos 20 años de unos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate , el cabello negro decorado con algunas flores que caían delicadamente ,llevaba un vestido largo azul oscuro con algunos detalles en pedrería que entallaba perfectamente su figura, su piel blanca algo sonrosada y sus labios mostraban una hermosa sonrisa…se quedó inmóvil varios segundos mas hasta que…como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado se acercó a ella, embobado ante tanta belleza, le tendió la mano invitándola a bailar a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo tomando tímidamente su mano. Ambos se acercaron al centro del salón y empezaron a bailar.Al terminar la música el la acompañó hasta el balcón donde minutos antes se encontrara.

-Gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

-Encantada – dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

"_Kagome" un nombre dulce para tan hermosa mujer- _ pensó él, mientras la miraba a los ojos con aquella mirada de fuego…

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero no haberlas aburrido con tantos detalles, pero créanme, son realmente necesarios…espero que les guste esta historia…ya saben si les gusta, no olviden dejar reviews…**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Peca-chan**


End file.
